The Arbiters great journey
by zilla456
Summary: Were it so easy? its been almost 10 years sense the end of the human convent war. With both sides rebuilding from the war of lies as most call it now. But that's a for another time. for this is about the arbiters great journey but can he put his sins behind him or will he be left behind? foot note this is my first story so be nice also this is mine not yours im up to new ideas b


CH 1 my great journey begins

; Were it so easy to forget about my past sins? Were it so easy to forget about all I killed? These sins keep me grounded to the ground as the grate journey begins for my kind I shall be left behind.

; I am Thel 'Vadamee the arbiter of the new covenant but I do not lead my kind no I live I exile for my past sins I can no longer hide. I have been traveling thought space for 10 days now looking for something it is strange something's driving me this way as I sit and wait I can't help but think of the Spartan from the war chef they called him its still hard to believe he's gone but in wars hero's die I should have died not him-"alarms sounding"- blast it end log.

; The arbiter raced to his control pit of his sprint fighter. "Computer what is happening"?

"Incoming asteroids" a deep computer voice said to the arbiter.

"How many are their computer"?

"Scanning scanning scanning numbers are 600 and counting "the computer explained.

"Blast can we go around the computer?" the arbiter asked the computer.

: Before he could get an answer his ship was stuck by large asteroids blowing a hole straight thought his ship. Sending his ship down to a nearby plaint.

"This is how it all ends is it? To be hit bye a space rock a fall to my death such a disshorrnble death but I guess I don't deserve a good death" the arbiter closed his eyes and waited for the end he didn't wait long.

(Canter lot 30 mins till the crash)

"Girls I called you all here to talk to you all about Queen Chrysalis what im about to tell you will be a shock but she will be coming to canter lot in the coming weeks to talk about peace between pony and changelings" Princess Celestia told them.

; "WHAT"! All six of them shouted at once.

"Princess with all due respect but you can't be series she evil she attacked canterlon and tried to use my brother" twilight yelled.

: "that is why twilight I understand how you feel but this must be done we will be keeping a good eye on her" Princess Celestia said in her mother tone .

: at that moment a loud humming was herd and it was getting louder and louder as the hole castle started to shake at this point all the mane six stared to get scared.

:"Princess what's going on are be attacked Twilight Sparkle" asked wide eyed to her mentor.

: "I don't know you all shou"-right then a huge thing crashed though the castle caseing a lot of damage to the casles the dust settled down Princess Celestia shot up off the ground and ran to the mane four were knocked out only two were getting up.

: "Princess Celestia what happened are you OK" twilight coughed

:"yes twilight im OK what about you and the others"?

: "they are knocked out but they are OK rainbow are you OK"?

:" yes im OK but im going to kick who ever dropped that on us"

(the arbiter crash site)

:"By the god im alive but my side and my head wait I hear voices humans no im to fair in Sangheili space I need to get out and see who's out their damit camo wont work win im bleeding this badly"

the arbiter began to make his way out of the mangled ship he reached the main hatch and begin to kick it out as he kicked it out he's sees something he's was not expecting to see

to tall beings one had white fur and was wearing a dress with big breast standing a bout 8 ft the other one was purple with tank top and paints he then notsed both had wings and a horn. The look on their face was as surprised as him but the purple one spoke.

:"No way I i Princess what is that"? Twilight asked in disbelief there in front of them was a 9 ft crasher.

: "I don't know twilight I never seen anything that before.

You what are you and why have you attacked me and my student" Princess Celestia answered?

:"You may call me the arbiter and this was no attack I was struck by a asteroid and crashed I now who and what are you"

: "I am Princess Celestia co ruler of this country".

: "did the crash kill anyone the" arbiter asked in a sadden tone.

No we were lucky no death "Princess Celestia answered.

Im glad to- "the arbiter ran full speed and pushed the Princess Celestia away from the ship as it exploded sending him fly in to a spike the wall roaring in pain he tried to pull it out Princess Celestia got up only to see her saver impaled on a spike roaring in pain she flew up to help him as she pulled him off the spike purple blood was poring out of his large wound.

"This is how it ends looking at a alien and bleeding out"

": Princess Celestia the arbiter coughed up blood"

"Yes arbiter" Princess Celestia had tear in her eyes

"I blacked out before I could finished what I was saying but I felt at peace she was vary beautiful im sorry Princess Celestia"

Princess Celestia was crying as she held the alien in her arms coated in blood his blood as the guards clear the crash site the see their leader holding a crasher and crying and screaming her even after it was brought to the medic wing and was stable her crying could be heard though the night

:"why did he do that Princess"

"because twilight hero die sometimes"

at the time i didn't know but my grate journey was jest beginning and on this journey i will see love hardship and my salvashen. but was i ready to begin the journey only time will tell

To be continue?


End file.
